The Lightening Bolt is Never Forgotten
by Zanzibar1
Summary: Harry never told his children about the war or his role in it. He never said a word about being famous. Albus is about to realize the truth on his journey to Hogwarts from Platform 9 3/4. James explains to his brother what their father told him when he asked about it.


The Lightening Bolt is never forgotten

Three students sat around the train compartment idly chatting away, two male and the third female. She was younger than the other two. One of the males of course you could say was more than idly chatting as he waved his hands and arms around animatedly.

A fourth student entered the compartment and sat at the end of the seat closest to the door next to his cousin Rose Weasley with James and his friend sitting opposite.

James was concocting some ridiculous story, Albus was sure of that after hearing from his parents that James was only spouting false stuff about the sorting and classes at Hogwarts.

"Your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class you have to duke it out with a Troll and a Banshee!"

Rose gasped. She seemed to believe James about everything. 'Aw well. Mother and Father said she would get over it someday…and hopefully James as well.

I think he's been around Uncle George in his Joke shop too long.'

Albus shook his head with a smile. He leaned back against the seat with his thoughts going back to the train station.

'When they were all staring it was almost like father became…sad…but why? Why would he be sad? Was Uncle Ron covering for him for something when he joked about being famous?'

_Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry._

"_Why are they all _staring?_" I demanded as Rose and I craned around to look at the other students._

"_Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."_

_Rose, Hugo, Lily, and I laughed. _

'Could it be that father is famous for something? But we would have known…wouldn't we?

I'll have to write to him about it. There are owls at school that I can use to send the letter.'

"Hey, Albus," James interrupted. "We're getting close to the school. You should get your uniform to change into."

Albus nodded. "You guys go ahead. I need to grab mine."

He pulled his trunk down as they left the compartment. Silently pulling it out from among his things he heaved it back up and pushed it up onto the shelf above their seats.

Pulling the compartment door open as a couple students around his age walked past talking.

"…Harry Potter…"

Albus' head snapped up to stare at the other two student's backs. He pushed himself out of the doorway and towards them.

His hand landed on the shoulder of the one who had been talking. He was thin, lanky, and had bronze colored hair, that could almost be described as a light brown polished wood. When he turned his ash-green eyes cut into Albus'.

"Ummm. You okay pal?" his friend asked.

Albus ignored the question.

"What was that name you just said?" Albus asked.

The guy looked confused, "Who? Oh, you mean Harry Potter?"

"How do you know my Father's name?"

The other two looked to each other seemingly more confused than before.

"Are you saying that Harry Potter is your Dad and yet you've never heard about how famous he is before?"

Albus shook his head.

The two were no longer confused. Now they were utterly surprised.

"How…How could he be your Dad and you never noticed?" the other student asked.

Albus shook his head numbly.

"What about his scar? The Lightening shaped one on his forehead?"

"Well, we never thought about it. It's always been there and he never talked about it, so we never really thought about what it could mean."

The student who Albus grabbed said, "If Harry Potter's your dad, then you should know… He is the only person to have survived the Killing curse once let alone twice. He also single handedly defeated the Darkest wizard of time. And there were two by his side the entire time, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I even have chocolate frog cards of them all! Here, check it out."

He pulled out three chocolate frog cards. Sure enough there was one for each of them.

"Not to mention Harry Potter also became the youngest Head of the Auror Office too," the other student added.

Albus was struck speechless by the evidence in front of him. A younger version of his father stared back at him from the card along with younger versions of his Aunt and Uncle. He handed the cards back silently.

"Thanks, I'll have to ask him about that," Albus commented before squeezing past both of them.

'Why the secret? Why? Aunt Hermoine and Uncle Ron are in this as well… Why did they never tell us? I guess it should have been obvious if they were that famous. Where does Mom fit into all this? Was she a part of the war as well?'

He pushed the door open to the car that was the designated changing room for the guys and found James pulling on his socks on one of the benches. Albus put his robes down next to his brother. Instead of changing like he was going to in the first place he sat down next to James.

"Hey, James."

"What's up, Albus?" James asked straightening from pulling on his shoe.

"Did you know about Dad?"

James raised an eyebrow at the question. "Know what?"

"That he's famous for killing the Darkest Wizard of all time?" Albus asked.

James' usually casual jokester face grew dim. "So you found out, huh?"

"Yeah," Albus replied. "But why wouldn't Dad just tell us?"

James grinned, "You know what he said when I went to him after I got home and asked?"

Albus looked up at his older brother, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"He said, 'A person once told me 'You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to, you understand? Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.'

That's what he told me. He didn't brag or anything. If you want, I'll go with you to ask him to tell the story about his years at Hogwarts. He would never tell me what happened. Maybe we can convince Mom to help us convince him.

You will hear about the battles they fought, but everytime I hear someone else tell it… I'm convinced there is more to the story regardless of what others say. There has to be a reason for all that happened and why it took Dad, Aunt Hermoine, and Uncle Ron that long to return and help finish the fight. I just don't know what it is. I think the teachers are afraid that if we were told the details that it might tempt someone else to try what Voldemort attempted and so nearly achieved."

Albus nodded, "I mainly want to know the reason why he never told us…I'd have rather heard it from him first before I came to Hogwarts."

James smiled at his younger brother. "Speaking of which," he reached out and ruffled Albus' hair, "We are almost there. Better change quickly brother."

Albus hurriedly pulled off his clothes and changed as James finished tying his shoes.

"Ready?" James asked.

Albus nodded nervously.

_Author's Note: So I just finished rewatching Harry Potter 7 Part 2 again and this thought came to my mind. For those who don't know if you look on Harry Potter Wikia there are facts about what happened to each character between the end of the story and the epilogue. That's where I got some of the information for this story. _

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to spell it out for everyone? I don't own Harry Potter or the characters except my two OC's who were really nothing other than catalysts for Albus.  
><em>

_Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. Also please notify me about any mistakes in here. It was a quick one shot that I really didn't look back over. _

_Also the quote above from Harry is actually said by Sirius Black for those who didn't recognize it. _


End file.
